


Happy Ginklel Beth'lebsen, Raven

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Analingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Telekinesis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Starfire is now old enough to take part in a Tamaranean holiday dedicated to the love between women expressed through sex, and wants Raven to join her as her best friend. However, as anyone else who REALLY knows Raven would know, there's a little problem with that. Luckily for Kori, though, there MAY be a way around that...





	Happy Ginklel Beth'lebsen, Raven

Raven sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen table, looking out at the main living room of Titans Tower. The tower had become a very different place as of late. For starters, it had needed to be rebuilt and remodeled at least a couple of times already. But even more off-putting than that were the new faces around the tower...and the one familiar face that had left.

Dick had found himself in the position of the sole defender of the city of Blüdhaven, and while he still found time to join the Titans for the occasional odd mission, most of his time was now dedicated to his new cause, as well as his new alias: Nightwing. In his absence, as well as the team now finding themselves leaving their teenage years and entering adulthood, it was decided that Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg would help train a new team of Teen Titans: Tim Drake, AKA the new Robin, Jackson Hyde, AKA the new Aqualad, Jesse Chambers, AKA Jesse Quick, and Jaime Reyes, AKA Blue Beetle.

Still, Nightwing's lack of presence had cast a dark cloud over the older members of the team. Namely, Raven's best friend, Koriand'r. The two had been inseparable after their mission in Tokyo a couple of years prior, and now they were lucky if they saw each other outside of missions, leading the two to basically decide to keep themselves open to see other people. And while that wasn't too much of a problem for them to share, the fact that they were hardly seeing each other at all was nonetheless an issue, and it was causing the usually perky Starfire to be a lot gloomier as of late. And, being the resident empath on the team, Raven naturally felt all that gloom as if it were originally her own.

However, as she sat at the kitchen table, watching Garfield and Victor coach Tim and Jaime respectively as they played against each other in a video game, Raven couldn't help but feel something pierce the depression she'd been drowning in as of late. It was like a blast of excitement and happiness shooting clean through it. At first, she thought maybe it was coming from the boys, but she quickly realized that wasn't the case at all. In fact, it seemed like it was coming from a few floors down the tower and making its way up toward them fast. She then wondered if it was Jesse, given the speed of it, but all too soon, she realized the true source, just before said source burst through the main doors to the room, with a massive, glowing smile on her face for all to see.

" _ **HAPPY GINKLEL BETH'LEBSEN!**_ " Starfire hollered cheerfully, getting the attention of everyone in the room and distracting the boys from the game...allowing the scarab connected to Jaime's back to win the game for him while Tim wasn't watching.

Raven cleaned her ear, trying to ignore the ringing going on in her head now. "...Happy what, now?"

"Oh, friend Raven, it is the most glorious of days!" Kori explained, floating over and giving the grey-skinned half-demon a crushing hug before sharing hugs with everyone else around. "I have been waiting many, MANY years to take part in the celebration, but I had been too young! The day is meant to be enjoyed by women only!"

"ANOTHER Tamaranean holiday?" the group heard Jesse inquire as she and Jackson entered the room, having overheard the yelling by Starfire. "That's at LEAST three since we moved in."

"So what's THIS one about?" Tim asked, looking to Victor for answers.

"Don't look at me," Cyborg answered. "First I'VE heard of this one, too."

"That is because I could not take part in it!" Kori repeated as Raven, collecting herself, tried to take a sip of her tea. "However, now I can finally join in Ginklel Beth'lebsen, the Tamaranean Day Of Female Love-Making!"

At this point, the contents of Raven's tea, both in the cup and in her mouth, found themselves sailing through the air before showering across the table and the floor. "...Wait, the WHAT?!"

"Wait, so it's the day all Tamaranean chicks get laid?" Garfield asked. "You only do it that one day?"

"Oh, no!" Kori corrected, giggling. "This is merely a day devoted to love between women, all women, who wish to partake in the day, and expressed through the physical act of love. And I can think of no one better suited to help me enjoy this day than my very best friend, Raven."

Everyone else's throats suddenly went completely dry at this statement. The heads of Victor, Garfield, Tim, Jaime, Jesse, and Jackson all slowly and completely in unison turned to face Raven, whom Koriand'r was now beaming at. To say Raven's face at that point was unlike any expression they'd ever seen from her was a complete understatement. She wasn't simply blushing red, she could now be mistaken for a red neon light. Her hands were trembling on top of the table as she tried to process all of this. Finally, however, as her brain began to function again, it naturally decided to start working by showing Raven a mental image of her and Starfire "getting festive", as it were, which resulted in her powers spontaneously compacting the kitchen table until it was little more than a paperweight.

"...I have to go!" Raven yelled immediately, enveloping herself in her Soul Self and slipping down through the floor.

Starfire blinked in surprise. "That...was not the intended response."

"It's possible you simply caught her off-guard," Aqualad suggested. "I mean, you DID just ask her out of nowhere to have sex with you."

"But...but Raven and I are very close," Kori whimpered, her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, but this is Raven we're talking about," Jaime pointed out. "I mean, does she even LIKE the idea of sex?"

"She's never had it with ME," Beast Boy noted aloud. "And believe me, I've given her PLENTY of chances."

Jesse cocked an eyebrow, folding her arms. "Neither have any other women you've ever given 'chances' to."

"Nah, I'm betting I know what's really wrong," Cyborg suggested. "Star, you gotta remember, Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions. The more she feels, the more crazy they can get. Just offering this to her made her wreck the table. Now imagine what it'd be like if she was having sex."

"She wouldn't be able to stop them," Robin summarized. "And she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Aww man, that stinks," Garfield muttered. "So Raven can't experience pleasure without hurting the people around her? That's not fair."

"I agree, but what are we supposed to do about it?" Jackson asked.

Starfire took in a deep breath of air as she assimilated all of this information. Knowing Raven for as long as she had, what Victor had suggested made perfect sense. And she knew that she should've considered that before simply suggesting the two celebrate Ginklel Beth'lebsen together. Still, now the issue at hand was Raven's inability to ever enjoy lovemaking, something that Kori, as a Tamaranean, simply found unacceptable. In her mind, there was only one way to fix this matter...

* * *

Raven flopped her head back onto her pillow as she laid down on her bed. Part of her wanted to wrap herself up in her cloak and never be seen ever again. Not only did she feel embarrassed by that public display in front of all her friends, but she felt a bit guilty turning Koriand'r down. In truth, for a long time, she'd been VERY curious about her Tamaranean friend, and since Kori and Dick were now open to dating other people, she knew she wasn't getting in the way of anything. AND she knew how important these special holidays were to Kori. Still, she just couldn't take the risk. Not with her powers being how they were.

_This is just how it needs to be,_  Raven decided, rolling to her side.  _Forever..._

Just as she was thinking this, though, there was a particular knock at the door, one that Raven recognized all too well. "...Kori, please go away. I don't want to talk about it ri-" Before she could finish, Raven watched in shock as Starfire merely pried the door open, then stepped into the doorway as the goth sat up straight on the bed. "S-Starfire, what the hell?!"

"I am sorry, but I simply MUST do this!" Kori cried before launching herself forward, grabbing hold of Raven, and then flying back out into the halls of the tower faster than Raven ever knew was possible from the alien girl. They sailed out the front door of the tower and out toward the ocean at speeds so fast, Raven thought the stress might actually kill her if not for the force field she was erecting around the two of them.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Raven demanded, yelling over the howling wind hammering the force field.

"SOMEWHERE THAT YOU NEED TO BE!" Starfire explained cryptically.

Raven opened her mouth to ask what was meant by that, but before she could, Kori began to slow down and descend toward a small island in the middle of the ocean. It was mostly a large sandy beach, though there was a tiny wooded area in the center. Within a few seconds, the two had touched down under the trees, Kori letting her friend go. Raven nearly fell on her behind as she wobbled her way toward a tree.

"What the HELL has gotten into you, Starfire?!" Raven shouted, her eyes turning a light shade of red.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this to yourself," Kori explained, surprising Raven out of her anger. "I know why it is that you did not wish to celebrate Ginklel Beth'lebsen, and while I regret asking you out of the red to join me-"

"Out of the blue, Kori," Raven interjected before silencing herself again.

"...Out of the blue," Starfire corrected herself. "As a Tamaranean, as someone who believes so strongly in the embracing of love and emotion, I cannot stand idly by while my best friend denies herself feelings of pleasure simply because there exists a chance someone may be hurt by it."

Raven sighed, pulling her hood back up. "...Kori, you've used my powers before. You know how difficult they are to control. ANY strong, unbridled emotions can cause them to go wild. I just can't take the chance that I'll be in my room rubbing one out and then blowing up the fridge while Garfield is getting lunch, or something like that."

"And I understand that," Kori went on. "Which is why I have brought you here. None of our friends, nor anyone else, is here. You cannot hurt anyone here if you allow yourself to feel strong, passionate emotions."

Raven's eyes widened as she realized the truth of what Starfire was saying. It had never once occurred to her to go somewhere isolated to let herself feel a little more. And this place was certainly isolated. She could experiment as much as she wanted here. However, as she considered this, she realized the one flaw in her friend's logic as it pertained to this exact instance.

"...Except for you," Raven pointed out. "YOU are here, right now. YOU could get hurt. How could I live with myself if I hurt you?"

Kori smiled, closing the distance between the two and pulling down Raven's hood. "You should know better than anyone, I am stronger than I look."

"...So am I," Raven muttered, feeling herself choke up a little.

Before Raven could insist further that this was a bad idea, she felt her best friend's fingers gently touch her chin and tilt her head up, their eyes meeting. Raven didn't need to be an empath to know what Kori was feeling. She could see it in her eyes: Devotion, care...love. Raven let her lips part to say something, but she was immediately cut off as Starfire leaned in close and let her own lips connect with Raven's, eliciting a tiny moan from the goth. It felt as though Star Bolts were exploding in her head, and they were sending jolts of pleasure throughout her nervous system.

"...Trust me," Kori quietly pleaded as she ended the kiss, her eyes likewise looking desperately into Raven's.

That was all Raven needed to throw caution to the wind. She found herself wrapping her arms around Starfire and pulling the two of them closer, kissing each other deeply. Raven moaned into Kori's mouth as she felt the alien's tongue start to explore her mouth, running across the edges of the blue-headed half-demon's teeth. Their chests pressed up close, allowing them both to feel each other's hearts pounding against one another. In the distance, Raven could hear a tree creaking hard from being shaken telekinetically, but she blocked it out, focusing solely on the beautiful orange-skinned woman before her.

Before the two knew it, they found themselves leaning against a tree, Raven's back pressed to it. The young goth's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around the back of Kori's neck and her hips, keeping them locked together. The whole fronts of their torsos were beginning to grind against one another, and every so often, Starfire whispered and whimpered Tamaranean profanities. All too soon, the alien's hands started to roam across Raven's back and sides before eventually reaching her chest. Raven's eyes shot wide open, and Koriand'r took that as a sign to stop, removing her hands from Raven's body.

"I-It's okay," Raven panted, letting her own lust rise enough to the surface for Kori to see it. "...Kinky Beth Lesbian, right?"

Starfire giggled a little. "...It is Ginklel Beth'lebsen...And yes. Let us express the physical act of love."

Raven nodded, kissing Kori deeply again, this time being the aggressor of the kiss. This gave Star all the permission she needed to start rubbing and groping the blue haired girl's chest, earning more and more lustful moans from her. Eventually, Kori broke the kiss and began to nuzzle lovingly against Raven's chest, purring softly...which caused Raven to chuckle a little.

"Wow, your kind really DID evolve from felines, huh?" Raven observed, enjoying the feeling of this purring girl against her. "If Gar were here, you just KNOW he'd be making a pussy joke."

Koriand'r snorted, kissing and licking at Raven's chest through her leotard and making her nipples harden against the fabric. "This is the day of FEMALE love-making. Please do not mention Garfield again...Actually, now that I think about it, please do not mention Garfield ANYTIME we are intimate."

Raven laughed between sharp breaths, caressing Starfire's cheeks and running her fingers through her long, red locks. "Deal."

Starfire smiled widely, turning her full attention back to pleasuring her best friend. She gently began to poke and rub Raven's nipples through her clothes, making the tiny nubs on the front of her leotard appear much larger. All the while, Raven kept running her fingers through Starfire's incredibly long hair, fighting off the urge to grab hold of it. Her alien friend was sending her into a spiral of sheer lust and passion that she had never experienced before, and it was taking everything she had not to lose control.

Raven's self-control, however, was quickly broken as her friend made her way back up the body and clasped her lips tightly to the side of Raven's neck, sucking hard on it. Unbeknownst to either of them, that was one of her most sensitive spots. As soon as Kori began to suck on it, Raven's eyes became covered in black energy. A few nearby trees were actually yanked free from the ground, causing them to float in midair. Her Soul Self started to grow out from her shadow and reach its wings around the two of them.

Starfire, not noticing any of this, decided to become even more daring. She very slowly and softly ran the very tips of her fingers from Raven's cheeks down the other side of her neck, across her chest, along her belly, and finally came to a rest at her lap. She then began to gently rub her index finger between Raven's legs, right across the material of her leotard where her most precious body part was located.

Raven gasped incredibly sharply as she felt Kori's finger rub between her labia, a sensation she'd always wanted to feel but never dared to try, as she didn't know what would happen if she went there. In that moment, the blackness engulfing her eyes and making up her Soul Self suddenly turned bright white. Her Soul Self beat its wings hard, sending out a shock wave that knocked up sand and leaves and dust all across the island. THIS caught Starfire's attention, forcing her to stop long enough to take a look around. Sure enough, she saw trees, leaves, dust and sand floating around in midair, spinning and spiraling about slowly, almost as if it were all in a dance. Raven's Soul Self then expanded to engulf the island, giving everything around them an ivory shimmer.

"...Beautiful..." Kori whispered, awestruck.

"Star...!" Raven panted, gently turning Starfire's head to look her in the eye. "I want you...!"

Koriand'r smiled and nodded, reaching her hands back around Raven. She slowly pulled the blue-haired girl's dark leotard down and off, exposing her body to her. Starfire took it all in, most especially her modest-yet-perky breasts, her fit looking abdomen, and her vagina which had a small, trimmed patch of blue hair just over it. Kori giggled cutely at the sight of Raven's pubic hair, letting her fingers run through the patch softly, almost sending the goth into convulsions.

"You have never been touched here before?" Kori inquired, getting a quick shake of the head in response. "I promise to be gentle."

Raven nodded shakily as she felt Starfire's fingers trace all along her inner thighs, making her pubic hair stand on end. The red-haired alien then poked her nose up against the hair and took in a deep breath through it, inhaling the scent of Raven's nethers, before letting her tongue flick very softly across Raven's tiny clitoris. A tiny, shrill cry emerged from Raven's throat at this, causing her to telekinetically rip the tree they were backed up against out of the ground and tilt back in the air, laying them down on its side. The tree began to slowly turn in the air, the two Titans still stuck to its side via telekinesis, all the while Kori continued to lick and poke and prod at Raven's most private of areas with the tip of her tongue. The two clasped their hands together, rubbing their fingers against one another's.

"Y-You can go deeper...!" Raven moaned, wrapping her legs around the back of Starfire's head and pulling her in closer to her lap.

Kori grinned widely, having been waiting for the signal to do just that for a while now. She slowly pushed her tongue deep inside of Raven's vagina and then just as slowly dragged it back out, letting it run all across the half-demon's inner walls and soaking up her love juices. She repeated this action over and over again, lapping up Raven's moistness and letting it run down her throat.

"You taste so good, friend Raven," Koriand'r commented, causing Raven to blush brightly.

"I...I wanna taste you, too," Raven replied, glaring pleadingly.

Kori giggled, letting go of Raven's hands and flipping her body around. Reaching under Starfire's skirt, Raven ran her thumbs under the material of her panties and pulled them down, exposing her sexy, shimmering slit to her. Raven subconsciously licked her lips, feeling herself starting to drool a little at the sight before her. Leaning her head forward, she proceeded to kiss and lick all along Kori's pussy lips before pushing her tongue past them. The taste was so sweet, unlike anything she'd ever had on her tongue, and she decided right then and there that she needed more, so she began to hungrily slurp it up.

Starfire was in Heaven as she felt Raven slowly begin to eat her out. She returned to her own task of running her tongue deep inside Raven, all the while rubbing and tapping her clit with her fingers. Raven decided to mirror this action, doing the same to her orange-skinned best friend. This earned her a loud moan from Kori, which went out through her tongue just as it slipped across several of Raven's nerves, which made her push her tongue even deeper inside the redhead.

At this point, their love-making was becoming something of a game or a competition, the two of them spurring the other on. Their actions likewise became more daring. As Raven continued to swirl her tongue around inside of Starfire, her eye twitched hard and she let out a loud grunt as she felt something small suddenly penetrate her from the opposite hole. Sure enough, Koriand'r was gently pushing her pinky finger past Raven's back entrance, teasing it and seeing what kind of reaction it would get.

"I am sorry, but I never truly got a good look back there until now, and..." Kori started to apologize before Raven clasped both lips tightly around the alien's clit and began to suck incredibly hard. "X'hal! Oh, more! Oh Raven!"

In truth, Raven DID want to suck on Kori's love button a bit more, but something else caught her attention: That sexy, bubbly butt in front of her eyes. And if Star was going to take liberties with HER butt, it was only fair that she returned the favour. Thus, she removed her lips from Kori's clit and let the flat of her tongue slowly run across her asscrack. She grinned triumphantly as this caused Starfire to wrap her arms and legs tightly around Raven, gasping and panting harder.

"Mmm, sensitive back here, aren't you?" Raven asked, smirking. "Part of Tamaranean physiology, or is it just you?"

"J-Just me!" Koriand'r admitted, blushing brightly. "Please, if you keep doing that, I will-"

"That's all I needed to hear," Raven interjected, letting her tongue slither and slide all around, across, and inside Kori's ass. This sent the redhead into wailing and moaning fits of untainted pleasure. Within less than a minute, she could take no more, and Raven felt her friend's love juices squirt out across her neck and chest as she came with a lust-filled scream.

After a few moments, Starfire let herself relax atop of Raven, sweat running down her face. She had never arrived so hard before. Even Dick had failed to grant her an orgasm quite this powerful. However, as she basked in the glory of her own orgasm, she realized something that made her feel a bit awful: She came first. She was trying to let Raven experience unbridled pleasure for the first time, but she had yet to grant her her own orgasm. This needed to be rectified, immediately.

Turning her body around again so that she and Raven were face-to-face, Kori softly kissed the grey-skinned goth as she gently ran her fingers between her labia. "...Alright. I am going to take you now, but...you need to try and relax, alright?"

Raven nodded shakily. As she'd made clear before, she'd never done anything like what she was doing today, meaning she was most definitely still a virgin in every meaning of the word. Hence, she knew what it was Kori was trying to tell her: This was likely going to hurt a lot at first, and maintaining control of herself was going to be all the more difficult.

"Trust me?" Kori asked, smiling softly.

Raven gulped hard before returning the smile. "You know I do."

Koriand'r smiled even wider, taking Raven's lips with her own. With that out of the way, she twisted her index and middle fingers around before pushing them deep inside of Raven's tunnel. She was sufficiently wet, making the journey inside easier. After a few seconds, Raven winced slightly as she felt them bump up against her hymen. Starfire tapped up against it again, but it didn't break, as she was holding back a bit on account of the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes. She started to pull her hand back, but Raven immediately grabbed hold of it telekinetically, stopping her.

"It's okay!" Raven insisted, her eyes drilling holes into Starfire's. "I want you to do it! I want you to be my first!"

For a few moments, neither girl said or did anything. The silent exchange between the two, one of trust and love, said more than either could. Once she was absolutely sure it was what Raven wanted, Starfire nodded. Raven released her hand, and the alien then thrust her fingers hard and deep inside of her, shattering her wall.

The pain was terrible. The white glow of Raven's eyes and Soul Self quickly turned crimson red, and she could feel her powers begin to surge again. Within seconds, the trees she'd been levitating were crushed and obliterated, including the one they were resting on. They sent pieces of wood sailing everywhere, though the two girls were protected by Raven's Soul Self wrapping itself around them in a red force field. Blood red tendrils began to seep out from the field and stab into the ground, ripping it open.

As all this went on, Koriand'r kept her fingers exactly where they were, letting Raven get used to the feel of them. She pet her blue hair and planted tiny kisses all over her face. She watched as Raven's eyes suddenly went from two rounded eyes to four sharper-looking ones. Even her tears were now glowing red as they streaked down her face and dripped down onto the field, as did the various fluids from her now deflowered vagina. Still, Kori didn't retract, didn't stop trying to please and assure her. Raven made it clear that she trusted her, so she needed to trust Raven as well.

After what felt like several minutes, the red glow ended, having drained itself out. Raven's eyes returned to normal as her Soul Self faded away, and the two slowly drifted down into a small crack in the broken ground beneath them. The goth's breathing became softer, more controlled, and she looked up into Kori's loving face. The face of her best friend. The face of the young alien woman who had, at her request, taken her virginity. Raven gently ran her hand across Kori's cheek.

"I-I'm okay," Raven panted. "You can keep going."

Koriand'r nodded, slowly retracting her fingers from Raven's vagina before pushing them back in again. This caused Raven to wince, gritting her teeth hard, but she let herself ride through it, allowing Starfire to continue her work. After a while, the pain began to subside a little, and she felt pleasure begin to mount up again. Seeing this in Raven's eyes, Kori started to let her fingers rub all around inside of the goth, teasing all about. Finally, however, she found what she'd been looking for, letting her index finger run across it, and watched as Raven's eyes suddenly flickered with white light and her jaw opened widely, a tiny, shrill, almost completely silent shriek exiting her throat. A little bit of saliva ran out the corner of her mouth, and she gripped a small amount of Starfire's hair in her fist.

"...Do...that...again!" Raven demanded, to which Kori obliged, albeit a bit harder this time, getting an even louder reaction from Raven. The pain was now a distant memory, and in its place was a pleasure the likes of which she never knew could have ever existed. She grabbed hold of Starfire's head and planted a massive kiss on her lips, their tongues sloppily running all over each other and inside their mouths. Starfire, meanwhile, lifted her own top up over her chest, releasing her breasts and letting them rub and grind up against Raven's.

After a while, Raven's body was utterly racked with pleasure, and it was beginning to shimmer and shine with while light. She could feel pressure beginning to build inside her, and she knew she was getting closer and closer to release. She let loose a babbling begging for this which even she wasn't sure she could understand, but from the look on Kori's face, she knew that SHE did, at least. She added a third finger inside of Raven and began to grind her palm against her clit, and began sucking hard enough on Raven's neck to leave a large mark. This proved to be what pushed her over the edge.

"KORI!" Raven screamed as she felt her love juices spray out, showering Kori's lap and running down the legs of both girls. Raven's Soul Self then emerged one last time, flashing a multitude of colours before releasing a loud cawing, a powerful shock wave rocking the island one last time, as well as the water surrounding it. The two found themselves soaked with water as it began to fill up the small crack they were laying in.

"...I feel like there's a metaphor here somewhere," Raven suggested as the two looked around at their new makeshift bath, earning a laugh from the both of them.

"Possibly?" Starfire replied before kissing Raven softly.

"Mmm, that was...SO good...!" Raven admitted, running her fingers through the Tamaranean's hair. "...We don't have to go back to the tower anytime soon, do we?"

Kori giggled, nuzzling Raven's chest. "Well, it is a DAY of love-making, after all."

Raven's eye twitched as she recalled that fact. "...We are so doing this every year. EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR."

Starfire's eyes practically had stars in them now as she hugged Raven tightly. "Oh, that would be GLORIOUS! And perhaps for next year, we could visit Tamaran for the live, outdoor celebration!"

At this point, Raven could've sworn she felt blood start to exit her nose as her throat went dry as a bone. The mental image of hundreds, if not thousands, of women like Kori engaging in an outdoor orgy practically made her brain explode. After several failed attempts to reply, all Raven could get out was "...Happy Ginklel Beth'lebsen, Raven...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaannnnd that's my attempt at a Raestar fic. XD Yeah, this one was actually heavily requested by my friends on Discord (one in particular who shall remain nameless, lol), but I'll be honest, I had been wanting to do something with the two for a while now. I can't help it, I love this pairing. In fact, as far as I can tell, DC MAY be deciding to go with them as a couple in the Earth One books, meaning they would, at least in one universe, be canon.
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you thought about this story in the comments, and I'll see you all again the next time I've got something steamy to write. Ja né!


End file.
